crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Ratel and Hum
Ratel and Hum, by Wasamon, is Rachel “Ratel” Altus’ origin story. It was published on 2019-03-11 and occurs from 2016-03-28 to 2016-05-27. While she shows up in several stories as a sparring partner for Eisenmädel, there are no other stories with her as a mainline character. Summary NOTE: this story is undated. The dates are WOG given in the comments to the story. 2016-03-28 This was the day Honey Boo-Boo died. Honey Boo-Boo was a ratel, a weasel cousin also called a honey badger. Rachel Altus had sort of adopted the animal and was there on the last day of spring break. 2016-05-27 The school term still has two weeks to run, but the principal is at the end of his rope. Rachel Altus has been fighting. She never starts it, and usually gets in trouble standing up for younger students, but fighting is fighting. She is, however, the granddaughter of the chairman of the school board. He gives Rachel's mother, Mrs. Altus the ultimatum: Rachel will finish out the year with in-home suspension, take classes at home and do her finals at home. On the way home, Rachel Altus tells her mother: “Don’t. Give. A. Shit.” The Lexus shows how fast it can stop. After a few words, her mother says: “Dammit, I need a drink.” She realizes what she said, and they head for the nearest ice cream parlor as a substitute for falling off the wagon. Part way through enjoying their ice cream, someone sprayed the area with the Cuckoo Channel’s Knockout # 6. Rachel Altus throws off the effects and notices a bank robbery in progress. That was simply too awesome: she jumps in with glee, pounding the Mad Gasser into oblivion. Then she takes on the guy’s henchman, a kid who had flunked out of school the previous year, and takes him down, too. Afterwards, Blue Blaze, the hero that works with the police department, explains to Mrs. Altus that Rachel is probably an avatar, and that she should go to Whateley Academy. Characters In order of appearance. *Ratel - Rachel Altus - Avatar, class of 2020 *Honey Boo-Boo - Honey badger in Rosevear Memorial Zoo in Terre Hauht notorious for spirits of deceased animals finding avatars. *Mr. Badou - principal of Three Oaks Charter School *Mrs. Altus - Rachel’s mother *Rachel’s grandfather - chairman of the board of Three Oaks Charter School (mention by implication) *Sullivan Bullock - one of five students who gang up on her in the last incident. They’re in the hospital. *Mr. Altus - Rachel’s father. (mentioned) *Mad Gasser - Leonard Schmaltz - uses Cuckoo Channel Knockout # 6 to put people out and rob stuff. He's really tough. Probably got the toughness part of Exemplar 3 or 4, and not anything else. *Groundpounder - Claude Rousse - villain’s henchman, power over loose gravel, etc. Can make a body suit of it. Sent to Whateley. *Blue Blaze - local hero, the hero collective’s liaison with the police. *Officer Park - Terre Haute Police Department. Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Wasamon Category:Terre Haute